1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barbecue grills, and more particularly to a handle and integrated lighting system for illuminating the interior cooking chamber and cooking surface of a barbecue grill.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Barbecue grills are well known and commonly used for outdoor cooking. With the proper ambient light, the food cooking on a barbecue grill is easily monitored by periodically inspecting the food for doneness or potential cooking problems. For example, grilled food is often inspected for excess charring. As in other methods of cooking, a food thermometer may be inserted into a food item periodically to check for doneness.
When a thermometer is not available, it is common practice to cut into a food item to inspect the color or texture at the center of the food item and determine doneness. Removing meat from the grill prematurely is particularly problematic because dangerous bacteria may reside in undercooked meat. This bacteria can cause serious illness in those who consume the undercooked meat.
The nature of grilling commonly places barbecue grills in locations that are frequently outside the range of nearby artificial illumination. Thus, when a grill is used at night, especially in poorly lit areas, cooking food to perfection can become challenging. Without the ability to properly inspect the food on the cooking surface of a grill, food may become excessively charred. Just as easily, food may be removed from the grill prematurely resulting in an undercooked and potentially harmful meal.
Accordingly, a need exists to rectify the issues associated with grilling in the absence of adequate external ambient light sources.